


To see you smile

by Ralina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralina/pseuds/Ralina
Summary: Hermione is prepared for a lonely Christmas in her parent's house. That is, until Fred appears on her doorstep, two visitors in tow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 58
Kudos: 164
Collections: Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest





	1. Unexpected visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my friends. Here is the first chapter for the little story I wrote for the Christmas fest 2020. You’ll get a new chapter every second day. Enjoy!
> 
> This story was kindly betaed by EricaQ: Thank you for helping to catch all my mistakes!

Hermione had always been one for the Christmas season, but this year she just could not find herself to be bothered. The war was won, Harry survived and she had even managed to get her NEWTs in a matter of a few months. So things should be fine, right? But somehow they weren’t - not for her. No matter how many dinner invitations Molly kept sending or how often Harry kept showing up at her parent’s house, it did not help to fill the emptiness inside her or in these walls. 

Because those rooms used to house more than one person, but her parents were gone, lost in the middle of Australia with no memory of even having a daughter, to begin with. And it was her fault. 

The guilt ate her up and made all her achievements feel suddenly unimportant and stale. When she received her Order of Merlin first class they should have been there with her, same when she received her NEWTs only months later. And they should definitely be here now on Christmas Eve to enjoy what they had not had in years: a real family life. Because Hermione had not lost her parents when she had obliviated them, she had banned them from her life months if not years prior, when she started keeping things from them. Now she regretted it so so badly.

Even if she found them in the middle of a foreign continent and managed to restore their memories, how could they ever forgive her after learning that she had lied to them for years? Because nowadays the adventures of Hermione and her friends were more or less common knowledge, which might have been due to the long set of interviews that had followed Harry, Ron and her receiving those honours from the Ministry of Magic.

With a sigh, she curled up on her sofa in her pyjamas, determined to spend the evening with Crookshanks, a book and a cup of hot chocolate. But she had barely finished that thought, when the doorbell rang, pulling her away from the living room. With a sigh, Hermione got up and trailed to the door. She did not really know whom to expect because all of her friends would use the floo to visit her. 

“Hello Hermione,” a familiar voice greeted her, as soon as she pulled the door open and it took her a moment to recognize Fred with his woollen hat and the thick jacket he wore. She hadn’t seen him in weeks, as he had been absent from the last Weasley family dinners. But she had always been too wrapped up in her own problems to ask after the funny redhead that had barely survived the last wizarding war. Now that he suddenly stood on her doorstep, a strange smile on his face, she suddenly regretted it.

Fred was not alone though, but before Hermione could check the other two visitors out, her friend already continued: “I thought I’d show up to give you your Christmas present early. Happy Christmas, Hermione!” 

With that, he stepped aside to make room for the other two guests. It took Hermione even longer to recognize them, as their skin was toned and their appearances had drastically changed since she had last seen them. Still, there was no doubt that they were her parents.

“Mum? Dad?” she found herself asking, her voice shaking with sudden nervousness.

“Hello Pumpkin,” her father replied with a smile that was mirrored on her mother’s face. 

For a moment Hermione just stared at him, her mind unable to contemplate the impossibility of the situation. Her parents were here and they remembered her. How? She did not know, but suddenly she found herself totally overwhelmed by the whole situation and so she did the only thing that came to her mind: she threw herself towards them, with a laugh and a sob.

Her dad caught her with a laugh, his strong arms closing around her as he pressed her against his chest before her mum’s arms found her a moment later. 

“I see you missed us,” her dad murmured, his voice full of unhidden affection. 

Hermione sniffed. “You have no idea how much!” 

Behind her, she heard Fred chuckle. “Hopefully enough to let us all in. It’s freezing cold out here.” 

She heard her mum chuckle. “I really wouldn’t mind a glass of wine or a hot chocolate. Your boyfriend has been most eager to drag us away. I think he wanted to be back with you in time to celebrate Christmas together.”

It took her a moment to realize what her mum just said, but when she did she was happy that neither of her parents could see her face. Fred, who stood behind them could though and she could not help but throw him a questioning look. The red-head lifted his shoulders with a helpless grin, but considering he had just brought her parents home, she couldn’t even be angry. She had the feeling that there was a story behind this and Hermione could not wait to hear it. 

  
  


Ssssssss

  
  


Hermione led her parents and Fred to the living room, taking note of their raised eyebrows as they passed through the house. Hermione didn’t need them to say anything to know what they thought, she had let things slide during those last months, barely keeping the place clean while she hid away in the house, licking her wounds. There were boxes with her things piled up in the hallway, as she never really felt like making the place her own. She hadn’t even managed to put up Christmas decor this year, even though she used to love decorating the staircase or the living room with all the stuff her parents kept in the attic. Not this time though, as every one of her parent’s items she stumbled across made her break out into tears. It was an explanation of why the house looked like she had moved in just recently, even though it was a pitiful one. 

“I don’t have much in the house,” Hermione mumbled, once she had ushered her spontaneous guests into the living room. “I didn’t really expect visitors.”

Her parents nodded, not questioning her words, but she caught the look and the understanding smile from Fred and her stomach knitted together with nervousness. Was it possible that he had known of her situation? 

“Don’t worry love. You know that the amount of food my mum sends along is always enough to feed an army.” He winked at her and suddenly Hermione had no doubt that he had known. Merlin. Had she been this obvious?

“She does tend to do that,” Hermione admitted with an awkward smile. “Shall we go to the kitchen and get some plates then?“ she asked even though she was aware of the option to just transfigure some plates for them. Luckily Fred answered her questioning smile with a nod and a light-hearted smile.

“Sure,” he said, grinning at her. “After you, love,” he said, his eyes twinkling at her. And Hermione’s heart could not help but jump in excitement and confusion. They really needed to talk, because right now she had no idea what was going on.

  
  


Ssssssss

  
  


Fred followed Hermione into the kitchen, his nervousness hidden by a self-assured grin. He had worked and planned for weeks to bring Hermione’s parents home, but even though he had carefully studied the most effective methods to undo an _Obliviate_ , he was no specialist in mind magic. Therefore he must not have sufficiently shielded his mind when it connected to Hermione’s parents and some of his feelings for their daughter must have seeped over. This was the only possible reason for them suddenly assuming that he was her boyfriend - because he _wished_ he was. 

He watched Hermione walk over to the counters, leaning against them before her eyes sought him out, confusion written all over her face. “Fred? What is all of this about? Don’t get me wrong, I am very thankful for what you did but… I just don’t get _why_?”

Fred looked at the girl from the middle of the room. That was the question, wasn’t it? The question he should have been prepared for. Because none of Hermione’s other friends had gone to the lengths he did, neither his idiotic brother nor Harry. Only that he and Hermione weren’t even close friends, not officially and the crush he’d had on her for years now… had gone unmentioned by him or George, as he had sworn his twin to secrecy years ago.

“Why did I look for your parents and bring them home for Christmas?” Fred asked, the smile never leaving his face. 

Hermione nodded mutely and making a quick decision he walked over towards her, only halting his steps until he was standing right in front of her. “Because I wanted to see you smile, Hermione. I wanted to see you being happy again, because those last weeks you were anything but,” he answered honestly, even though he was leaving out part of the truth. He would tell her the whole of it, eventually, but maybe she shouldn’t spring it at her right away. He didn’t want to overwhelm her, after all. “And I’d say it worked.”

Hermione nodded, her eyes looking at him searchingly. 

“It did, I… I don’t know how I can ever pay you back for this, Fred. I was looking for a way to bring them back myself, but I didn’t even know where to start…” she admitted, her teeth chewing at her bottom lip as she did. “I had no idea where they were or how to safely restore their memories. One day, I’d like to hear how you did it. But maybe right now is not the time. I’m sure they’ll be waiting for us to return.”

Fred nodded with a smile. “Anytime, Hermione. I expected nothing else. Now about the stuff my mum packed for us…” he said, but Hermione interrupted him.

“Just one more thing, Fred. Why do they think we’re a couple?”

Fred sighed, hastily searching for an explanation. But there was nothing for it. He did not want to lie to her, not when he secretly hoped that she would one day return his feelings. “It must have happened when I restored their memories, Hermione. I think my concentration must have slipped for a moment, a moment in which I might have thought about you,” he admitted, nervousness creeping into his voice. 

“You thought about us being… together?” she asked carefully, her brows furrowed in concentration. It was one of her expressions he loved the most, as she had a cute little dimple when she was lost in thought like this. And then there were her caramel-brown eyes, that looked at him with such an intensity that it robbed this breath. It was like she was trying to solve a complicated puzzle and maybe that’s what he was to her. 

“I…” he just wanted to answer, when he heard Hermione’s parents call for them from the kitchen. He turned towards the door with a sigh. “Look… maybe we should talk about this later. Let’s enjoy the evening for now. If you still want to talk about this afterwards, we can. I’m not going anywhere until you’re sending me out of the door.”

Hermione nodded, the cute dimple on her forehead still very much present. “Alright, Fred. But we will talk about this, later.”

“Later,” he promised with a nod, before he opened the basket his mum had prepared for them. Somehow he wasn’t even hungry any longer, his stomach knotted in anticipation of the talk Hermione promised they would have. Maybe until then he’d know what to say to her and how to explain that awkward situation. Because right now he had no idea what to say to her. 

  
  



	2. Full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for you. A big thank you to EricaQ for going through this story and finding all my mistakes. 

Hermione would have never expected to celebrate Christmas with her parents and Fred Weasley, of all people. But here they were, sitting in her parent’s living room with steaming cups of hot chocolate, listening to Christmas music and chatting – laughing – and it was nice, more than nice actually. Fred seemed to fit into the picture so naturally, like he was somehow already part of the family, which was  _ insane _ , because in the past they had barely even spoken to each other. But her parents treated him with a light-heartedness that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside and Fred was as charming and polite in a way that Hermione had never deemed possible for the notorious prankster. It was odd, but in another way it was not, and slowly Hermione started to ask herself if she knew Fred Weasley at all. After tonight she assumed she probably did not.

“Tell us Fred, do you plan on staying over tonight?” her mother asked some time later, after all the plates have been polished off, not leaving a single crumb behind. Molly had truly outdone herself with that dinner and Hermione could not help but ask herself, if this evening had been planned for quite a while. Hermione couldn't finish that thought though, as her train of thought was interrupted by her mother’s words. 

“I’m sure it’s been a while since the two of you had some time together,” she said, a knowing smile on her face.

Hermione nodded awkwardly. She could feel her cheeks turning pink. 

“One could say that,” she mumbled, just as she felt Fred’s arm sneak around her shoulder. By some unspoken agreement between him and her parents he had sat down next to her, lounging casually on the sofa while her parents chatted about Australia and Fred told some anecdotes from their time at Hogwarts. But now Hermione was suddenly aware of his physical presence next to her, of his arm’s weight and warmth as it pulled her close and he whispered into her ear: “Relax.”

Then louder he said: “I’d love to stay over. My family isn’t expecting me, well us, until lunch tomorrow. That is, if you’re willing to accompany Hermione to the craziness of the Burrow.”

Dan and Emma Granger smiled happily. “Of course we’ll come. After missing a year and a half with our girl we are so excited to spend time with her and the family she’s spent most of her time with in the last years,” her father said jovially.

Smiling, her mother added: “We always suspected you would end up with one of the Weasley boys. Even though our bet was on the younger one, Ronald, even though that was probably only for the lack of knowing the other ones.”

Fred snorted. “Well, as there are quite a few of us, it wasn’t even that unlikely. I have for sure made worse bets,” he said, before his arm slowly disappeared. Strange, suddenly the spot where it had been felt cold and empty.

“I bet you have,” she found herself saying, her voice full of amusement. “I only remember your bet at the Quidditch world-cup, but...”

Fred chuckled. “You don’t know half of it, love.”

For a moment Hermione looked at him in confusion, but when their eyes met, he sent her a wink and grinned. The endearment he had just used did strange things to her belly and a moment it felt like a horde of Pixies was dancing the tango inside of her. 

The feeling remained for the rest of the evening, even though it was sometimes weaker and sometimes stronger. Her feelings seemed to be all across the place, probably because she was still sentimental over her parents’ unexpected return. She definitely felt like she wanted to hug or even kiss Fred to thank him for what he had done, which was totally irrational of course. Or was it?

It was not long, until her parents retreated for bed. Fred and Hermione hastily helped them to ready their room with magic, her parents watching with wide eyes as they saw magic unfold like this right in front of their eyes. Fred was surprisingly proficient with household-spells, Hermione realized, but maybe she should not have been surprised, as the man was Molly’s son and had lived alone with George for quite some time now. It was one more thing that made her realize how little she knew about him because she had simply never given the redhead a second thought. 

“Do you want to go back to the living room? Or do you want to stay upstairs?” Hermione asked after her parents had finally bid them good night. “We… could go to my room, if you like.”

Fred smiled at her and Hermione realized that the expression did strange things to her insides again. “We could, Hermione. Do you want to?”

She nodded. It was like her body was acting of its own accord, which was strange for a person like her, who always needed to think things through. “Yeah. I’d like to finish our conversation from before and I’d feel more comfortable doing that in the privacy of my room. If that’s alright with you…”

The red-head smiled. “Course it is. Lead the way, love. I’ll be right behind you.”

Hermione nodded, before she turned around and walked towards her bedroom. Entering it with Fred was a thing she had not deemed possible either, but as it appeared today was a day full of surprises for her. It probably wouldn’t be the last one, she mused. 

  
  


Ssssssss

  
  


It was the first time in ages that Fred actually felt unsure about something. Spending the evening with Hermione and her family had been lovely and to him, it felt like he was indeed already part of the family. It was an illusion though, an illusion he had created by butchering her parent’s memory recovery and he was painfully aware that Hermione probably would not want to keep up this charade for more than a few days, at most. The woman had never actually given him a sign that she was even remotely interested in him, as everyone was aware of her pining after his stupid brother for quite some while. But nothing had come out of this crush, as Ron had been dating his ex, Lavender, for quite a while now, which gave Fred reason to hope that he would one day manage to win her heart. Bringing back her parents was his big plan to bring himself into the picture, her picture, but now that this was suddenly happening he was terrified to mess this up. 

But he couldn’t lose his nerve now. Not when he had already come so far. 

Hermione’s room was only two doors away and when he entered he was surprised by the cosiness of it. There was a queen-sized bed right next to the window and a huge shelf that was filled with books against the other wall. Still, the room didn't feel like a library or a workroom, as there was no desk inside, but a comfortable looking sofa that was covered with a cosy hand-knitted blanket and several cushions. 

It was where Hermione was headed to and Fred followed her with a casual smile plastered across his face. Gods, she could probably tell how nervous he was, anyway. 

“Alright, Fred. First, I really want to thank you for bringing my parents home to me. I don’t know how I can ever thank you for doing what you did. No one has ever done something for me that is only remotely comparable and…”

Fred silenced her by putting his finger against her lip. “I did it because I  _ wanted to _ , Hermione. Please don’t feel like you’re owing me something for it. You don’t.”

The woman next to him nodded, her eyes searching his face for an answer, because so far he had avoided saying too much. But he knew he would, eventually, and this moment, with her feelings running still high, was probably the best chance he ever got with her. “I did it because I like you Hermione, more than that actually. I know I never said something, but there just never seemed to be the right moment with everything that was going on. I told myself I’d tell you when the war was over, but during the final battle, when I nearly didn’t make it, I realized how stupid that was.”

Fred could see Hermione studying him, her caramel-brown eyes staring at him in fascination and surprise. She didn't say a word and so he forced himself to go on, because now that he had started he wanted to get it all out before his courage left him. “As soon as I woke up in the Great Hall I swore to myself I’d let you know, but when I saw you the next time, you didn’t seem to be the same. It took me some time to find out what happened and when I did, I decided to help you or try finding someone that could.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Hermione said, wringing her hands and biting her lip. “I… you…” She was searching for words and he could not help his eyes travelling down and watching her teeth and the tip of her tongue in fascination. Gods, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

Somehow she must have gotten his train of thought, as she suddenly moved towards him, her lips seeking out his mouth a moment later. For a moment he just sat there, frozen in place, before his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her back with everything he had. Maybe he would only have this one kiss, because maybe this was just Hermione’s way of thanking him, and Fred decided to make this one kiss as memorable as possible. Boldly he buried his fingers in her thick curls and sucked on her bottom lip, an action that was rewarded with a little moan from her, just as she opened her mouth for him. She tasted delicious, like hot chocolate and honey and Fred devoured the taste of her like a hungry man. Hermione did not protest, just kissed him back as her fingers gently wandered down his back, making him shudder in her arms. This felt so good, too good to be true.

“Hermione,” he mumbled after he had finally managed to pull himself away from her for a moment. 

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, her pupils blown wide with arousal, her breathing heavy and laboured. She looked... delicious and it took all his willpower to not pull her into another kiss right away.

“Sorry,” she said a moment later, her cheeks growing pink. “This just sort of came over me.”

Fred grinned. “I am definitely not complaining, love. It’s just that I did not expect this, that’s all. You’re definitely not obliged to do it again, if you don’t feel like it. I’m not expecting anything from you.”

The woman in his arms nodded with a small smile. “Alright. Thank you, Fred. It is just... I think I need a moment to process everything. Those last few hours have been quite full of surprises.”

Fred chuckled. “Life around me usually is.”

Hermione snorted. “I can imagine.” She looked at him for a long moment, before she slowly moved backwards on the sofa, which forced him to let go of her. He instantly felt a pang of longing in his chest, but he tried to calm himself with the thought that she didn't seem totally averse to the idea of repeating that kiss.

”So... your family... do they know how you feel about me?” he heard her asking, but it took him a moment to really focus on her words.

“Mum and George do. I think my dad at least suspects something. The others are probably totally oblivious,” he said, determined to stay honest with her. So far she had taken his news well which made him hope that there was somehow a good end to that mess.

“I see. So basically your mum will watch us like a hawk tomorrow, while my parents are going to tell everyone how happy they are about us being together,” she summarized, her voice totally unreadable.

Fred groaned inwardly. “Well... yeah. I guess that’s what’s about to happen. I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess...” he said in a regretful tone.

Hermione shook her head. “Don’t be. This is not your fault. You brought back my parents, Fred. I’d do much more than pretending to be your girlfriend.”

Her words caused a slight pang in his chest, but he tried not to let it show on his face. Instead he said as calmly as possible: “You want us to pretend? For how long?”

Hermione shrugged helplessly. “Until I can make up my mind on this? I am not saying no, Fred, and I really don’t want to hurt you by pretending us to be something, that might never actually happen. It is just... until today I never even considered you’d be interested in someone like me. I mean you’re... funny and handsome and  _ god you can kiss _ ...”

Fred looked at her with a chuckle. “Keep going...” he said, his tone teasing.

But Hermione shook her head in frustration. “I just mean... I never considered you in that way, because we’re just so  _ different _ . You know how much I love reading and I’m terrified to bore you, or that you’d want me to change and...”

He silenced her with a finger on her lips. “I’d never want you to change, Hermione. I know who you are. Remember? We went to school together, we shared a common room and we’ve seen each other during most of the holidays. I want you,  _ you _ ! Not some altered or idealized version of you,” he said, his eyes trying to convey how serious he was about this.

Hermione smiled at him shyly. “Okay. Good. Sorry,” she said nervously. “Could we just use the next couple of days to see how it goes... to be together I mean? It’s just, I barely know you so... what if we just spend the next couple of days together and then we talk about this again?”

Fred stared at her, comprehending what she’d just suggested to him. “You want us to be together? Or to just pretend whenever someone else is in the room?” he asked carefully, not trying to get his hopes up. 

She nervously cleared her throat. “No, I’d like to use that time to get to know you, to learn how it would be to be with you. I don’t mean just when there’s company. One can hardly get to know one another when one is constantly being watched, right?”

He nodded. “Right. So instead we’ll just…” he made a vague gesture into the air. It caused the woman next to him to smile.

“We’ll just do whatever we’d do if we really were a couple and see how that goes,” Hermione said, her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth again. “No sex though. I’ve never…. And I don’t think I’d be ready for that step…” she said, her ears turning red.

Fred smiled at her. “No sex, got it,” he said, his hand moving slowly towards her face. “Even though that means you’ll be missing the best part of the picture,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. Hermione chuckled nervously and stared at his hand with pink cheeks, her eyes closing just at the moment where his palm touched her cheek and his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. “But kissing is okay?” he asked and he could feel her nod against his hand. 

“Good,” he said, slowly moving towards her. “Then I’ll just kiss you senseless to give you a taste of what’s coming once you’ve agreed to be my girlfriend,” he whispered into her ear and felt her shudder. Gods, that woman was driving him crazy, no matter what she did. He’d do anything in his power to keep her and he’d just gotten the best chance he could think of to do just that. He could only hope that it would be enough in the end. 


	3. The best Christmas present ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for you, my friends. Thank you to everybody who took the time to read this and leave a comment. They mean the world to me. Also a big Thank you to EricaQ who helped me by beating this. 
> 
> There will be one more chapter coming on Thursday. Then this fluffy little journey comes to an end.

Hermione could not believe that Fred was agreeing to this, to be her boyfriend without being actually her boyfriend. The idea was insane and not what she’d usually have suggested - and it was totally not fair towards him, as he’d be the one to get his heart broken if she said no in the end. But for her parent’s sake, they needed to pretend for a while anyway and they could as well use the chance to get to know each other, right?

It all did make some sort of sense, she told herself, even though she couldn’t help but just feeling greedy and totally out of her depth. 

But  _ god _ , kissing Fred felt so good and not awkward at all. His kisses were sweet and tender and at the other hand so full of longing, that they did not feel like they were nearly enough. With every kiss he bestowed on her lips Hermione could feel that he had told the truth, he liked her,  _ wanted her _ even, and the realization made her heart beat faster in excitement. 

How was it even possible that Fred Weasley was interested in a plain, boring girl like her?

“Stop thinking,” the handsome redhead murmured against her lips, breaking their kiss just long enough to get the words out. “Just enjoy this for now. You  _ are _ enjoying yourself, are you not?”

Hermione nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good. Then try enjoying it a bit more by telling that clever brain of yours to shut up,” he said, before his fingers raked through her curls and his lips connected with hers once more. It was madness - sweet, sweet madness - and Hermione decided she’d follow his advice. 

Hermione couldn’t say how long they had been snogging on the sofa before a yawn escaped her mouth, breaking their kiss. 

She hastily apologized to Fred. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to yawn into your mouth.”

The redhead snorted. “Don’t worry about it. Shall we go to bed? I mean, assuming you want me to join you there instead of sleeping on your couch.”

Hermione stared at him uncertainly. Would he think her a hussy if she invited him to join her? No, Fred wasn’t like that, especially as she’d made it clear where her boundaries were. “No. I’d love it if you’d join me for kisses and cuddles; and sleeping of course.”

“Brilliant!” Fred exclaimed, his eyes shining with happiness. “Then off with you to the bathroom, love. I’ll rush back to my flat to get some stuff and get ready. But I’ll be back before you know it.”

He kissed her goodbye with a quick peck on the lips, before he got up from the sofa, silenced the area around him and disapparated on the spot. For a moment Hermione could just stare at the place where he had just disappeared in front of her eyes, part of her brain asking already if any of this had indeed been real. But then she realized that she could still taste him on her lips and smiled, before she hurried towards the bathroom. Today she’d make sure to brush her teeth extra carefully.

  
  


Ssssssss

  
  


Fred woke up to a warm, soft body in his arms that smelled like cinnamon and felt like heaven - and to a throbbing morning erection. The latter he could ignore, hoping that Hermione wouldn’t be too bothered by it, because considering how good she felt this not-so-little problem wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. 

Luckily the little witch in his arms was still deep asleep and he could use the time to just soak in her warmth and the soft feeling of her skin, filing that information back for later to revisit them in case she would say no to them in a few days. But dear Merlin - he really hoped she wouldn’t!

It was probably only minutes before he felt Hermione stirring in his arms, her body shifting against him oh so deliciously as she woke up. But then suddenly she froze in his arms, her eyes blinking open and staring at him in confusion for a moment, before her mind seemed to remember the events of the previous night. 

“Uh… good morning, Fred,” she finally mumbled, a hint of shyness in her voice. Was she already starting to regret her decision? 

“Good morning, love,” he answered by murmuring the words into her ear. “Sleep well?” 

Hermione nodded and to his relief she snuggled into him a moment later, her eyes closing when her cheek came to rest on his shoulder. “I did. In fact I didn’t have such a good night in … forever really. First we were on the run, then after… well, then there were the nightmares and the war and afterwards there was the guilt. I can’t remember when I’ve felt this content, Fred,” she admitted and the sad undertone in her voice made his heart ache for her. His idiot brother had told him what happened at Malfoy Manor, but it would probably be a long while until she’d open up to him about  _ that _ particular experience. 

He could feel his arms pulling her closer against his chest, his basic instinct telling him to hold and protect her. “It’s all in the past now, love. No one will hurt you again, or your parents. Okay?”

Hermione nodded mutely and slowly he could feel her relax on his shoulder. “Okay,” she mumbled, one of her fingers lazily tracing his ribs through the cotton shirt he wore at night. “Sorry if I just ruined the mood or something. But I am kind of damaged goods, in case you weren’t already aware.”

Fred sighed, his hand gently cupping her chin. “You are not broken Hermione. But you have been through some horrible months. You just need some time to heal and I’ll gladly help you with that, if you’ll let me.”

Hermione did not answer him right away, but he could feel her taking a deep breath while she snuggled even closer. “You did so much for me already,” she finally mumbled and Fred could not help but move towards her and kiss her tenderly. 

“Not nearly enough,” he whispered against her lips, his eyes locking with hers.

Hermione’s gaze softened. “More than anyone else has ever done for me, Fred.” It looked like she wanted to say something more, but instead of doing that she kissed him with a passion that was new from her. Until now she had just shyly kissed him back, more or less copying his movements, but now she was the one directing their kiss and grabbing his shirt and it felt brilliant. He could definitely get used to those kinds of morning snogs and to everything that eventually followed. 

  
  


Ssssssss

  
  


When Hermione, Fred and her parents arrived at the Burrow, Hermione’s stomach was in knots and she felt sick with nervousness. She had not been aware that it was possible to side-along apparate Muggles, but that’s what they did. Fred went first with her father and Hermione followed directly with her mother, landing right in the Weasley’s garden a few metres away from the front door to the house. 

“God, that was awful,” her mother groaned before Hermione could hear her heave next to her and she hastily pulled out her wand to vanish whatever her mum left behind on Molly’s grass. It was just in time, as Molly burst through the door a moment later, welcoming them with a wide smile on her face and open arms. 

“There you are! Welcome to the Burrow!” The Weasley matriarch greeted them, before she first pulled Hermione and then her parents into a bone-crushing hug. “I was so relieved when Fred told me you’d join us for family lunch at Christmas.”

“Oh, thank you Mrs Weasley,” her mother replied with a smile. Hermione could tell that she was still recovering from the first apparition in her life and was a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation. 

“You must call me Molly of course. We’re almost family now,” she said, smiling at Hermione who looked at her with pink cheeks. Had Fred already talked to her? And what did he tell her?

Hermione mulled over that question when they walked inside, barely feeling Fred’s hand resting on her back. Lunch was a lively affair, as usual and today was the first time in a very long while that Hermione could actually somewhat enjoy it, well, as much as she could with several questioning pairs of eyes being focussed on her and Fred. 

Finally, when dessert came, the tension seemed at its highest and Hermione was not sure if she would have bolted from the room, if Fred’s hand who soothingly stroked hers, hadn’t rooted her in place. She was aware that Ginny had spotted them doing it and Hermione was almost sure that the youngest Weasley would interrogate her later. And Hermione had no idea what she would tell her.

“So you’re shagging Fred now, huh?” 

She had only left the dining room to breathe some fresh air in the garden, when Ron was suddenly behind her, looking at her with a crooked grin.

“Should have known that he’d eventually get lucky with you. So for how long has this been going then? I bet mum’s going bonkers, already planning your wedding.” He chuckled.

Hermione helplessly shook her head, totally clueless what to say to that. Luckily she did not have to come up with something, as Fred suddenly appeared behind her, his hand coming to rest on her back. “Mum can plan Ginny’s wedding first. I’m sure she already secretly is,” he said, his voice full of amusement. 

Ron snorted. “True. Well, have fun then. Fred seems to be good for you, Mione. You’re looking much happier today.”

Hermione nodded. “I am. Fred’s been amazing,” she admitted honestly. 

The boy across from her nodded. “Good,” he said, before his eyes travelled towards his brother. “If you ever hurt her, I’ll break your nose. Just so you know.”

Fred chuckled. “I’m not planning to, baby brother,” he promised, his voice full of amusement. “But I definitely consider myself warned, with you becoming an Auror now and everything.”

Ron nodded. “Good. Now go snogging or something. Otherwise you won’t have a quiet minute in this house.”

Fred nodded. “Brilliant idea, brother dear. We’ll go to my old room. Come along, love,” he said, his hand guiding her gently towards the stairs. Hermione of course knew where the twin’s old room was, she vividly remembered it and the black eye she had collected from inspecting one of the twin’s inventions. She hadn’t stepped into their room since, though not because she feared the things she might find there, but because the room still felt like it belonged to Fred and George, which made it so much more than just a guest room. 

Fred opened the door to his room with a small grin and Hermione hesitated only a moment before she stepped inside. The room still looked very much like she remembered it. There were a few old Quidditch posters on the walls and against the right and the left wall there was a single bed, each of them covered with a clean knit blanket that was without doubt Molly’s creation. 

Hermione stared at both of them, uncertainty suddenly welling up inside her. “Which one is yours?” she asked shyly, feeling stupid for not knowing such a simple thing. She really did not know much about Fred at all.

“This one,” Fred said, his hand taking hers a moment later. “Come on.” 

She followed him slowly, sitting down next to him on the squeaky mattress without saying a word. Somehow being here with him just made everything even more real. 

“That didn’t go too badly, don’t you think?” Fred asked, his thumb slowly stroking the back of her hand. “I mean, I kind of expected mum going all crazy about this, but she’ll calm down, I promise. She’s just excited that you’re joining the family.”

Hermione nodded, noting that there was not even the slightest question in his voice. Fred was sure about this and Hermione could feel that she too got more and more used to the idea of being with him - not just for a few days, but properly. 

“What’s wrong, love?” she suddenly heard Fred asking, his voice sounding uncertain and Hermione realized that she must have mutely stared at the floor in front of her for minutes, lost in thought. “You seem kind of lost, overwhelmed maybe. If this is about Ron, or Ginny…”

Again, she shook her head. “No, it’s not about them. It’s just…” she raised her eyes and sought out his face, instantly getting lost in his handsome, brown eyes that held so many feelings. She’d never realized how open and warm they were. “The more time I spend with you the more I want this between us to work. It’s like you’re perfect, Fred… like this is too good to be true.”

At that, Fred broke out into a smile as he turned towards her, until he was sitting sideways on the bed, one leg folded on the mattress next to him. Like in slow motion she could see his other hand moving towards her face, his palm gently touching her cheek as he said: “Isn’t that a good thing? Maybe that’s just the way it is, Hermione. Maybe we  _ are _ perfect for each other?”

“Maybe,” Hermione murmured, his eyes getting lost in his warm, brown pools. “It’s just… after everything that happened I just feel like the next catastrophe is right around the corner. I just cannot believe that…”

“That you can simply be happy for once?” he finished her sentence like he’d just read her mind. 

“Yeah,” Hermione answered, her voice sounding raspy. 

“How about I’ll prove to you that we can, you and me? Life has already dumped so much shit on us, I think we’ve had our share for the rest of our lives. Now comes the good part,” he said, before his lips sealed her mouth a moment later. Fred definitely had a talent for kissing her in a way that made her thoughts and worries simply evaporate, a thing that she definitely could get used to. 

“The good part, huh?” Hermione asked, smiling against his lips. “I thought the good part was having sex with you?” she teased, her heart suddenly feeling much lighter. Maybe Fred was right. Maybe they could indeed just be happy with each other.

“That’s just one of the good parts,” Fred said amusedly, waggling his eyebrows. “We can do that too, whenever you feel like it. Just not in my old room while someone could bolt through that door any minute…” 

Hermione nodded, smiling. “Definitely not here…” she mumbled, before kissing him again. “But Fred? I’d really like to try this… not just the sex… I mean everything. I’m pretty sure I want to be with you, properly.”

It was like someone had lit a candle behind the redhead’s eyes and the look of it stole Hermione’s breath away for a moment.

“You mean it?” he asked, his forehead coming to rest against hers. 

“I mean it,” Hermione confirmed, her heart hammering against her ribcage. “You and me, I want this to be real.”

Before she knew it he swept her into his arms, his lips crushing against hers with a force that made her fall back on the bed, making Fred land on top of her with a chuckle. “You’ve just gotten me the best Christmas present ever,” he said, before he kissed her again and again until they were totally breathless.

When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, Hermione looked back at the handsome redhead with a smile. 

“Looks like we’re even then,” she said, her fingers raking through his short, red hair. Then she kissed him again, deciding that this was what she’d do for the rest of the day… well at least until someone came to get them back to the dining room… and it felt like Fred was pretty much enamoured by the idea.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s pretty much the official end of this little story. I will add a smutty little bonus chapter though, for those enjoying a little extra fun. 


	4. The best part of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betaed by EricaQ. Thank you for helping me to improve it!

Saying goodbye to Fred in the evening was the hardest thing Hermione had done in months, but for her parent’s sake, she decided to go back home with them and spend the evening catching up on family time. It was a good idea as there was so much to talk about, but Hermione still could not help but ask herself when she’d see Fred again. 

When the owl with his invitation into his flat for the next day came, she couldn’t help the little squeal escaping her mouth, but her parents took it with a good-natured smile and a chuckle. 

When Hermione flooed over to Fred’s flat the next evening, her heart was thumping in her chest with excitement. She had never been to the twin’s flat before, just to their shop, once. After the war she had never felt comfortable enough going there again, not because she wasn’t much into pranking, but because she didn’t feel like laughing or even smiling. 

So Hermione didn't know what to expect when she stumbled out of the fireplace, brushing off the cinder sticking to her clothes. She entered a comfortable-looking living room with an integrated kitchen corner, that was currently occupied by Fred wearing a red-checkered apron, making dinner. 

As soon as she entered he turned around, looking at her with a huge grin. “Hello there, beautiful,” he greeted her, walking towards her with a teasing smile. “Looking for someone particular?”

Hermione watched him with an amused expression. She had never noticed before how sexy a charming and smiling Fred Weasley was. “Well, actually… is George around?”

For a moment Fred stopped in his tracks, before he continued to walk towards her, chuckling. “Nope. He’s out,” he said, making a vague gesture with his hand. “I’m afraid you’ll have to make do with his charming brother,” he said and made one last step that brought him in front of her. “Luckily for you, I’m the more entertaining twin anyway.”

Hermione didn’t even have time to reply, as her lips were captured by the redhead a moment later, his strong arms closing around her back and pulling her towards him. She went willingly, already distracted by his lips which had started to do those amazing things again - the ones that made her knees go all soft and wobbly. No other man had ever had this effect on her, not Viktor and definitely not Ron. 

“You just might be,” Hermione murmured sometime later, just as Fred had finished their kiss with a satisfied grin. 

“Someone’s feeling cheeky today! Good! Come in, my beautiful, witty girlfriend. I made dinner for us, but first I’ll show you around. Just in case you decide to stay over.” Fred winked at her and Hermione could feel her cheeks growing hot. Should she stay overnight? Or would it be too soon? On the other hand, it wasn’t like they hadn't slept in the same bed before, which had felt heavenly, if she was honest with herself. But would Fred be satisfied with them only sleeping next to each other again? Or would he expect more? She sighed. There it was again, her brain putting the brakes on and providing the thoughts that made her panic. She pushed the thoughts away with determination and followed Fred around the flat, taking note of where the bathroom was and that Fred’s bed would definitely be big enough for both of them. She must have stared it a moment too long, as Fred suddenly took her hand, saying: “Hey, there’s no pressure for you to stay or do anything, love. You’re the one setting the pace, alright? And now come, I’ve made Pasta with Salmon. It’s one of my favourites.”

  
  


Ssssssss

  
  


Hermione could not remember the last time she’d had so much fun as she’d had this evening and once more she had to realize what a wrong picture she’d had of Fred. Yes, he made a joke here and there, but he also had no problems starting a conversation on advanced Transfiguration, as he did most of the transfiguration work on their projects for the shop. He passionately explained some of the items he designed and Hermione felt herself being pulled into an intellectual conversation that left her inspired and eager to see some of the products with her own eyes (which was a thing she definitely had not expected). 

Finally, the decision, if she would be staying overnight, was an easy one, as she simply did not want the evening to end. Therefore it was about three hours later that Hermione found herself entering Fred’s bedroom in her favourite tartan pyjama, realizing that her boyfriend already waited for her in bed, a lazy smile on his lips. He was wearing a T-Shirt and boxers again, Hermione realized and forced herself to keep her eyes glued to his face instead of ogling his very fit body. Somehow she still could not believe that this handsome wizard had chosen her as his girlfriend. 

“Come here, love,” he said, patting the mattress to his right and Hermione walked towards his bed and crawled under the large blanket a moment later. It would be big enough to house the both of them, which meant she’d be able to feel his warmth all night. With a shy smile, she snuggled against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder while her arm snaked around his chest. Fred welcomed her with a kiss on the forehead. 

“Sleepy?” he asked her, his voice caring and tender. 

Hermoine shook her head. “Not much. I guess I’m too nervous to feel tiredness anytime soon.”

Fred shook his head. “There’s no reason for you to be nervous about anything, Hermione. It’s just me,” he said, motioning towards his chest. “And I told you there’s no pressure to do anything you’re not ready to do.”

Hermione nodded. “I know. It’s not only that. I just feel totally out of my depth. Like, I really want to look at you but at the same time I’m afraid you might think…”

“That my pretty girlfriend appreciates the sight? So what? You’re allowed to look, touch, taste and try whatever you like, love.  _ Rela _ x,” he said, kissing her again onto the forehead. 

Hermione nodded, her chest suddenly growing lighter at the man’s repeated reassurance. It was like he had told her she could not do wrong, whatever she decided to do. And so she took a deep breath and let go, her body melting against Fred’s while her finger’s lazily started to trace the outline of his muscles through his shirt. He really was fit, she thought, taking notice of his hand that had started to reassuringly stroke her back while his eyes watched her with something resembling fascination. He didn’t say a word though and so Hermione continued her exploration, her hands brushing against his sides. At that, he started to squirm.

“I’m ticklish,” he explained with a crooked grin. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware,” Hermione apologized, snatching her hand away.

Fred shook his head. “Or course you weren’t. How could you? We both need to learn the other’s body and I’m personally very eager to find out what you like and dislike.” He grinned rakishly, his hand travelling up her spine a moment later. Hermione shuddered with pleasure.

“Good?” Fred asked and Hermione nodded, her hand finding its way back to Fred’s chest a moment later. Her boyfriend smiled. 

From there on it was like time had slowed down, Hermione’s thoughts focussed on mapping out Fred’s body with her fingertips, or at least part of it. She slowly explored his chest, his neck and his face before Fred pulled her into another kiss that felt much more passionate and took her breath away for a minute. Kissing him like that made her feel lightheaded while her stomach erupted in butterflies, but Hermione couldn’t deny that she loved it, even though it made her thoughts stop - or maybe that was even the reason why. 

As Fred’s tongue explored her mouth oh so deliciously, her hands started to roam again, boldly sliding below his shirt and over his soft skin. There was a soft line of hair travelling down from his belly button she noted, just as her boyfriend groaned into her mouth, his teeth carefully biting her bottom lip.

“You have very clever hands, Miss Granger,” he said, his tone teasing but his voice hoarse. “Can’t wait to find out what else they’re getting up to.”

Hermione chuckled, before her hands boldly started to explore his chest below the shirt, taking note of how defined his muscles were or how his nipples hardened, when her fingers brushed against them. Fred rewarded her with little moans and kisses, and more and more started to divert from her mouth, covering first her cheeks and later her neck. Hermione loved the feeling of it, the feeling of his mouth as it ever so gently sucked at her pulse point, while Freds fingers found the hem of her pyjama top on their own.

“This okay?” he asked a moment later, his fingers brushing against her naked skin ever so slightly and Hermione felt herself shiver, her head nodding in agreement while she gasped from the tension that started to build inside her. Gods, she didn’t want him to stop, but on the other hand she was not sure if she was bold enough for the things all of this might lead to. 

Her mind could only mull over that for a second though, because then Fred’s hand was suddenly caressing her belly and ribs and her thoughts turned to goo. Following an impulse she kissed him hard, her tongue plunging into him with determination, while her nails scraped over the skin of his chest, making him groan into her mouth. She decided that she liked the sound of it, as it made her feel bold and  _ desired _ . 

“Definitely very clever hands,” Fred mumbled while gasping for air some moments later, his lips focussing on her neck again while his hands travelled upwards, over her ribs until they brushed the undersides of her breast. She moaned, suddenly collapsing on top of him, trapping their hands between them. 

Fred chuckled and it was only a moment until he rolled them so that he was suddenly on top of her, shrugging his shirt off with a knowing grin. 

“I thought you might enjoy the view,” he said leaning down and kissing her again, his fingers resuming their journey below her pyjama top. Hermione stared at him with open eyes a moment longer, before she lost herself in the kiss and his touch, her fingers eagerly exploring the new patches of skin that were suddenly accessible to her. She realized that she liked the form of his shoulder blades that were more prominent now that he had to hold his own weight and the soft feeling of the tiny hairs growing on his neck. 

For a while they did not talk, their sole communication taking place through kisses and touch. But words were no longer necessary between them, as Hermione could immediately tell what the man in her arms liked and her body was encouraging him in return, to touch her more and more boldly. It took her only a short moment of hesitation to start unbuttoning her pyjama top and when he saw his eyes raking hungrily over her chest, she felt pretty and desired. 

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed and leaned down to kiss her exposed skin, every one of his kisses leaving her hot only for the cool air of the room to brush against her skin a moment later. She moaned and suddenly her fingers were buried in his hair, guiding him to her breasts and encouraging him to kiss her there. He did so most willingly, the glint in his eyes and the smile on his lips telling her what she needed to know. Then, when his lips found her sensitive bud, her head was suddenly empty, thoughts replaced by raw feelings and longing while her body started to buckle with lust.

“Too much?” Fred immediately asked, a guilty smile on his face. 

“No,” she answered, her thumb brushing against his lips that, by now, were red and swollen from their kisses. “Don’t stop, Fred. This feels…”

“...good?” he asked, before he dove down again, his lips eagerly peppering her breasts with kisses. 

“...amazing,” Hermione corrected him, her voice barely more than a pant. 

“ _ You’re _ amazing, Hermione,” he answered, his tongue doing the most amazing things. “I could do this all night and be perfectly happy with it, you know?”

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t think I would survive that, Fred. I’m not sure how much more of this I can take without … well… you do have a very clever tongue, did you know?”

Fred looked at her with a smirk. “Do I? Well, you could feel it in other places too, you know?”

She stared at him wide-eyed, her brain unable to come up with an answer. Not that she could have voiced it, as her mouth had suddenly gone dry at the realization of what he had just proposed. 

“No need to decide that right now though. As I said, I could do that all night,” her boyfriend said, before he focussed on kissing her chest again, his tongue training along her ribs while his strong hands cupped her sides. Hermione watched him in fascination, her eyes memorizing the freckles on his shoulders, while her fingers aimlessly played with his hair. She could not help but think how lucky she was to have such a gorgeous and generous boyfriend. He’d never hurt her or take advantage of her in any way, or mock her for her lack of experience. With Fred she could just be and enjoy herself… and him.

“Fred?” she suddenly asked, driven by an impulse. “Could we… could we switch positions or something? I’d like to kiss you too, you know?”

Fred looked at her with burning eyes, before he rolled them around, pulling her on top of him with a fluent move that made her squeak in surprise. He grinned. “Like that?” 

“Yeah,” she said, before she carefully leaned down and started to kiss him, just like he had kissed her and with much the same effect. It was not long before he moaned beneath her, his cheeks growing hot while she could feel his building arousal pressing against her thigh. And for some reason that excited her more than everything else. Like on autopilot she moved down, her fingers reaching towards the noticeable bulge and tracing it in fascination. It bobbed against her hand and Hermione immediately pulled it back with a little squeak.

“Sorry,” Fred said impishly. “Didn’t want to scare you or anything. He’s just saying hello and getting a bit over-excited, that’s all,” he said, smiling crookedly. “Go on, touch him if you like. He won’t bite you.”

Hermione nodded before she kneeled down between the redhead’s legs, her hand reaching for his erection once more. He was hard and huge, she thought, as she tested the feeling of him with her palm. 

“Love what you’re doing, Mione,” Fred murmured, while watching her hand in fascination. 

She took his words as an encouragement to continue and closed her hand around him through his boxers, causing him to moan with passion. And suddenly she understood what he had meant when he told her he could do those things to her all night and be perfectly happy about it. Because watching Fred Weasley pant and squirm beneath her was intoxicating and exciting in a way she had not expected and Hermione realized she wanted to see him come undone and watch him as he fell apart. 

“Mind if I’m ridding you of those?” she asked a moment later, pointing at his green boxers with a questioning gaze. 

“Not at all,” he answered and it was only a moment until he kicked them off himself, an eager smile on his face. When he leaned back again, Hermione took a moment to take him in in his full glory, her eyes mapping him out and her fingers itching to touch him and test the feeling of those red curls. She hesitated only for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her and she started exploring, encouraged by the burning in his eyes and the delicious little moans he made. She realized that it was pretty easy to make him squirm and buckle beneath her and the realization that it was her giving him those feelings made her feel… confident in a way that she had not expected. 

“Hermione please,” he panted a while later, his eyes looking at her with desperation. “Give me a little break, would you? Otherwise this will be over much sooner than I’d like to.”

It took her a moment to catch his meaning but when she did, she pulled her hand back, grinning smugly. “Sorry. I really don’t want this to be over yet so…” she helplessly waved her hand through the air. 

Fred looked at her with a grin, before he suddenly leapt forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss that made her fall backwards, so that he was suddenly above her, his erection pressing against her core through her pyjama pants. 

“Now to you, you little minx,” he said, a grin playing on his lips before his hips snapped forward, making him hit  _ just _ the right spot. She moaned. “I think it’s time for a little revenge, don’t you think?”

She nodded slowly, before his mouth captured her lips again while his hands trailed downwards, playing with the hem of her pants before they pushed them down. Hermione let him do it, as she was impatient to feel his touch and the feelings it would create. She was not disappointed, as it was only moments until his fingers brushed against her sensitive spot, causing her to moan into his mouth. Shortly after she lost track of time or his exact movements, as she was overwhelmed with feelings and lust… the tension in her belly growing with every minute.

“Gods Hermione,” he murmured into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. “You’re so fucking gorgeous! Please let me make you come.”

She found herself nodding, as her mind was no longer able to articulate words. But they were not needed, as she felt his finger enter her a moment later, while his thumb kept brushing against her in just the right place. It did not take her long to come undone, her body spasming with a loud moan while Fred held her, his fingers gently guiding her through her orgasm until she relaxed in his arms with a sigh.

“You’re fucking gorgeous when you come,” Fred told her, his lips kissing her forehead a moment later. “Absolutely stunning.”

Hermione chuckled in disbelief. “Thank you, Fred,” she murmured, her fingers caressing his face. “This was amazing!”

Her boyfriend smiled. “You can have this anytime you want,” he told her seriously. “I wasn’t kidding when I told you I could do this all night and be perfectly happy.”

Hermione shook her head. “I want this to be good for you too, Fred. I want to give you all those amazing feelings, too.”

He smiled at her, his eyes shining with passion. “I’ll sure as hell won’t tell you no, Hermione. I’m all yours,” he said, carefully studying her face. “Whatever it is you like to do.”

Hermione gave that a little thought, before she freed herself from his arms, kneeling down between his legs once more. “I want to study your face while you come,” she admitted just as she reached for him and she saw him closing his eyes with an excited moan. “I want to stroke you with my hand until you’re seeing stars, Fred Weasley,” she continued, his reaction to her words making her feel as bold as she had never before. “And then I want to cuddle against you while you’re holding me in your arms, as we both feel asleep, blissfully sated.”

“Deal,” Fred moaned, his body already starting to buckle with building tension. It was not long before he came, his seed spilling over her hand and his chest, a cry of passion erupting from his mouth. Hermione watched him in fascination and tested the feeling of his semen between her fingertips, before she vanished the mess with her wand. Then she sunk down next to him, melting against his side and burying her head on his shoulder. 

“And tomorrow morning I want to do all of this again,” she whispered into his ear, a happy little smile forming as she said those words. 

Fred smiled. “I told you it was the best part of it,” he said, his voice sounding lazy and satisfied. 

Hermione shook her head with a smile. “No.  _ You’re _ the best part Fred, but I’m pretty sure there are many more amazing things to explore. And I can’t wait to do just that, with you.”

Hermione sealed her words with a kiss and Fred received it eagerly, accepting her words without hesitation while his lips kissed her back with so much love that Hermione could have sworn it was a promise, a promise of anything else that was to come. And she was looking forward to it. 

  
  
  


The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. I hope you enjoyed that little story. Thank you for staying with me until the end. I wish you all a brilliant December and a very happy Christmas/ Yule. 


End file.
